1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor, and more particularly, to a multilayer ceramic capacitor capable of reducing acoustic noise and implementing high capacitance while suppressing generation of delamination.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, electronic components using a ceramic material, such as a capacitor, an inductor, a piezoelectric element, a varistor, or a thermistor, or the like, include a ceramic body made of a ceramic material, inner electrodes formed within the ceramic body, and outer electrodes mounted on a surface of the ceramic body so to be connected to the inner electrodes.
Among ceramic electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor has been widely used as a component for mobile communication devices, such as computers, PDAs, mobile phones, or the like, due to advantages such as miniaturization, high capacitance, ease of mounting, or the like.
Recently, with the recent trend toward an increase in small multi-functional electronics, demand for small multi-functional multilayer ceramic capacitors has also increased. As a result, a multilayer ceramic capacitor in which the thickness of a dielectric layer is reduced and the number of multilayered layers thereof is increased has recently been manufactured.
However, acoustic noise generated due to a piezoelectric phenomenon of the multilayer ceramic capacitor using a ferroelectric material may cause serious defects in some electronic devices.
Acoustic noise may be a factor in noise generation in electronic devices equipped with the multilayer ceramic capacitor.